Sweet Dreams
by Clichexx
Summary: Had to delete and repost, all comments GONE. Updated CH4! Egoshipping
1. Introduction

**Sweet Dreams.**

**Main Character Ages:  
Ash:18  
Gary:19  
Misty:19  
Prof Oak:65  
Delia:41  
Brock:21  
May:20**  
**Other characters of lesser importance will appear. But I didn't feel that it was necessary to list them with the main characters.**

It was a gorgeous day mid fall and Delia Ketchum and her pride and joy Ash were out enjoying the colourful foliage.

Ash's eyes sparkled as Delia threw a large handful of orange and red leaves into the sky.

Slowly they fluttered back to earth. Just as Delia was about to

throw another handful up she was interrupted by the startling rumble of limo. A woman

"The Mister and I are off on our way to an important Business trip out on the Orange Islands.

And we need to leave little Gary somewhere. Samuel is not in at the moment. So we would

really appreciate it if you took him for a while until his Grandfather returns." She finished. As

she did so Gary looked up at her with watering eyes and tightened his grip on her hand. Delia

noticed this. The boy realized Delia staring at him and swallowed his tears. There was no way

he was going to let anyone see him weaken. "That will be no problem. But I would like to know when you will be returning." Delia asked not

taking her eyes of the terrified little boy.Mrs. Oak giggled slightly. "And that's your concern why?" She asked. "Oh Delia, don't worry

about such things. The only thing I ask of you is to watch little Gary until Samuel gets back

from his field work. I have all this information all sorted out with him already. And I certainly

don't need your input on it. If you'd rather make a fuss about it I can leave Gary at home alone. I don't suppose Samuel will be gone much longer." She stated.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course he can stay." Delia said quickly. Knowing Samuel could take up

to hours or even all night if he really needed too. "Well then it's settled. Gary dear, it is time to let go of Mommies hand and say bye-bye." She

said looking down at her son on the verge of tears. HONK-HONK Mrs. Oak looked up. "I'm

sorry; this really is taking longer than expected. I have to go. Goodbye Gary." She said ripping

her hand from his and turning around to leave quickly. "NO MOMMY!" Gary called lip quivering. He ran up to his mother and grabbed her arm.

"Mommy, Take me with you!" He yelled."Oh Gary, hunny we talked about this remember? You promised you'd be a big boy about this.

Now let go of Mommies arm and let her leave." She jerked her arm out of his small hands

once again and climbed into the car and slammed the door. Gary just stood there, almost like

he was frozen in time. As his parents drove away. Delia looked down at Ash and then back at

Gary and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Gary dear, come along. It's time to go in now." Delia said gently. The little boy nodded a

crushed look on his face. At this moment in time Delia realized that if he wasn't going to cry

now. It was very unlikely he would cry ever, because weather or not he wanted to accept it,

him and Delia both knew that his parents were never coming back.

**AN: YAAAAAAAAAAY I finally got the intro up!!!!!!!! Its really short. But how was it? R AND R PLZ. Much love Clichexx.**


	2. Chapter 1

_  
_**The present:  
Chapter 1- This is only the beginning.**_  
_"Oh mom, of course I know the risk. You don't have to explain it again. I just don't

understand your intense fear of me getting struck by lightening or miraculously tripping over a

diglett hole, sliding in a mud puddle into the side of a pine tree and knocking a Spearows nest

out and getting pecked to death by an angry flock." Ash said putting on his rain coat. "I just

don't see odds." "Oh Ash, don't be a fool. The exact same thing happened to a head strong young man just like

you. Those Spearows are nasty little birds, it's so muddy out there and I'm pretty sure I did

hear thunder." She said in a generally worried tone. Ash rolled his curious ebony eyes.

"Okay mom calm down. Ill keep that in mind. But today, I think the odds of that very scenario

happening are pretty low… I'm still going to go." Ash stated sarcastically.

"Oh just be careful hunny. Please." She said her big hazel eyes full of worry. "Ah, mom of course I will." Ash said kissing his mom on the cheek. "And anyways, you know

Prof. Oak wants me to come see him before I leave again."

"Okay. I guess." She said smiling weakly.Ash smiled back and pushed the door open and started off. The lab was hardly far away. His

mom always worried about things that she didn't need to worry about. And to tell you the

truth, Ash found it quite annoying at times. But it didn't really matter in the long run because

Ash loved his mom more than life itself. And although it didn't shine through too much, Ash

needed her much more than he led on. Not having a father or any siblings growing up Ash

needed his mother to raise and love him. She was his family, and for the longest time was his

whole world. Ash often wondered to himself how he would have turned out with out his

mother there to love and raise him. Would he have turned out more like Gary? He didn't

know.Gary was Ash's best friend and also his greatest rival. Gary had grown up the hardest way

there was. The only people he had left in this world. Were his older sister May and his

Grandfather Samuel neither of them actually there for him during his child years. May had

always been fine with the fact she had to be alone. It didn't bother her at all. Actually, I'm

pretty sure she preferred it that way. And Samuel, well he had his research to conduct. And

well. It really payed off considering the fact that Samuel is now the most respected Pokemon

Researcher known to the Pokemon world. Hey, don't get me wrong, Gary turned out

fabulously. A lot better than most kids do in his situation. Don't think he just sat around and

wallowed in self pity. He actually made something of himself. He had a lot to live up to. He

had money and a huge ego to show for it too. But one thing he didn't have was a sense of

empathy or love. He was cold and lonely on the inside. And that was due to loosing the most

important people in his life. Gary had locked himself away from the world. He knew if no one

could break through his barrier he would never have to deal with that pain again. And he

would be able to keep his promise to his mother. And for the longest time no one could break

through. And after a while no one even cared.Ash pulled out his newly equipped pokenav and pressed the button indicating Professor Oak's

number. "Samuel Oak here," The older man piped. "Hi Professor, It's Ash, I thought I might stop in and pick Pikachu up before I head out

tomorrow."

"Oh, Just the Pokemon trainer I wanted to talk to. Hurry on over. I have a few things I need to

discuss with you, before you leave tomorrow." Professor Oak beamed."Oh, alright I'll see you in a bit then. Bye." Ash said and hung the call up.

"May, have you seen your brother around anywhere?" Professor oak questioned the young girl

as she entered the study."Ah, no I haven't Grandpa. But I know where he is." She said pausing."Oh well could you be a dear and go and fetch him. Ash should be here any moment. And I

need to discuss a matter with both of them, preferably before Ash leaves again tomorrow." He

stated."Oh sure Grandpa.. no prob-lem…" May trailed off. She hated to lie to her grandfather; quite

frankly she couldn't stand it. But the truth is, she has to do it on a regular basis. She can't

stand going up all the way to Gary's room at the top of the house. And she hates to ask her

younger brother to do things for her. It always ends up in some sort of argument, or some

rude comment, leading to a psychological war between the two. But because she adored her

grandfather the way she did, there wasn't a thing she wouldn't do for him. Even if it included a

little white lie now and then, up the stairs she went bracing herself for the oncoming event."Gary, oh Gary-eee," May taunted lightly as she stormed down the hall "oh baby brother,

where art though down our hall?" She braced herself as the usual escapade of Gary's wrath

was about to hit the fan."Fuck May what the hell are you doing up here now?" Gary said as he pushed his bedroom

door open."Grandpapa dear, that's what brings me up here on this unusually gloomy day." She giggled

wildly as Gary scowled in annoyance."Would you cut the crap? Jesus fucking Christ and your always asking yourself why your

single. PFFT." He said and smirked at her."Ahaha, Gary oh Gary your such a gas you know that?!?!?!? Now get your ass down stairs and

see what Gramps wants, before that huge thing between your shoulders grows too large to fit

through your fucking door." May snapped and then turned away."Fine, fine don't get your panties all knotted. … OH WAIT! I forgot! You don't wear panties."

He said quietly and then passed her in the hall and flew down stairs. May gaped in disgust. "You're a pig you know that?" She said as she came up behind him."Well as long as were exchanging truths here. You're a bitch." He said smiling brightly. "Oh so when it comes to come backs baby brother couldn't think of anything but a dirty word

to get back at his big sister." May laughed."Why no May, that's not what I've done at all. I've simply replied your animal association with

one of my own." Gary smirked."Well at least I'm not a cheap whore like you." May finished and stormed away.Just as Gary was about to respond to May's last statement his grandfather entered the room. "Gary please take a seat." Samuel requested."Oh I would Gramps. I really would but I actually just came down here for the task you

obviously want me to complete. And then it's back to my work, there isn't actually any time to

sit and chat." Gary said."Gary just sit down. This is much more important then your research at the moment. And I

pretty much can't dismiss you until Ash has come and gone. So sit." Samuel demanded. "Wait… you invited the twerp?" Gary scowled in disbelief.

"Oh Gary be nice. You know very well Ash is your closest friend." Samuel scolded.

"Whatever." Gary rolled his eyes as he sat back. Yeah he knew that his grandfather was right.

Ash really was his best friend. But the rivalry between them always beat that factor out of the

picture. Gary found that it was a lot more fun taunting Ash then it was to befriend him. Gary

shifted uncomfortably in his seat a bit more."Grandpa seriously, what do you want me to do, that includes Ash." He said interrupting the

previous silence. Samuel looked up at Gary and then sighed. "Gary, you love me right?" He asked humbly.

"Awe Gramps, not this again" Gary sighed impatiently and then said very firmly yet very

quietly. "Yes I love you."

"Then, you respect my decisions and actions?" He questioned. "Yeah… where's this going?" Gary answered while eyeing his elder suspiciously. "Gary, I want you to do some field work for me." He said quickly.

"Alright, I still don't understand why this includes Ash." Gary said scratching the back of his

neck in confusion.

"It includes Ash… because I want you to go with him when he leaves tomorrow. And Gary…

please don't argue. Just do it, for me?" Samuel pleaded. "What! Go with Ash?! Why?! How will that benefit us in anyway?!" Gary said quickly in defense

careful not to upset his grandfather."Going with Ash, you will be on foot. You will experience Pokemon in there element first hand.

And no offense Gary, but you tend to become distracted a little too easily by young women."

Samuel trailed off. "Ash can keep an eye on you…" "Gramps!?!? That twerp keeping an eye on me? He's way too immature to do that." Gary said

in a defensive voice. He looked into his Grandfathers sad tired eyes. And saw the look of

yearning for agreement. "Gary, Ash has matured immensely since the last time you've seen him. He's been through so

much on his travels. And it's changed his perspective on life. He will have no problem keeping

an eye on you. But that's not the point. This would be a really good experience for you and who knows. Maybe you'll make new friends, catch a new Pokemon or two or even find your

self a girlfriend." Samuel said calmly. "Not to mention you'll learn a lot."

"Uhg…… Alright I'll give a shot. When can I come home?" Gary said sighing in defeat. "I'll give you a list, of a few the Pokemon we have here. You will observe each one in the wild.

I will keep you and Ash close in contact. But only when I tell you it's alright, may you come

home." Professor Oak said in response."Okay… one thing though. There's nothing you can say that's going to make me be nice to Ash

or his dorky friends." Gary said firmly.Samuel sighed and nodded as he did Ash came storming into the house. Both Gary and

himself looked up."Professor I'm here. Sorry I'm so late something came up…" Ash said quietly not feeling the

need to explain how he almost got struck by lightening twice and practically fell in every mud

puddle out there. "What did you need to talk to me about? Oh, hi Gary." Ash said running a

hand through his soaked raven hair. "Ash, I was wondering if Gary could accompany you when you leave tomorrow." Samuel said

right off the bat."Hi Ashy boy," Gary said in response as Ash took in the proposition he then nodded.

"Well, it's no problem with me. All I'm wondering is how eager Gary is to do this." Ash said

hanging his rain coat up. And then looking over at Gary."He's fine with it. I've talked to him already." Samuel said as Gary frowned slightly and rolled

his eyes."Okay. So what, do you want me to just stop by tomorrow on my way out?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Samuel finished. "Okay I will then." Ash said quickly. "What time tomorrow Ash?" Gary asked. "Around 7:30. Have you bags ready to go." Ash said then looked back at Professor Oak.

"Anything else before I leave with Pikachu?" Ash said sitting down beside Gary. "Actually, yes I need you to take Togepi and Horsie to the gym where Misty is. I would

normally just send them there but their transfer system is down." Samuel said getting up."Oh, okay." Ash said quietly. "Ill go get Misty's Pokemon and Pikachu. He will be really excited to see you." Samuel said

getting up and leaving the room. Ash and Gary alone. "How ever did Samuel convince you to do this?" Ash whispered to Gary. "Who knows? He's like that. But just because I have to go with you twerp, doesn't mean I

have to be nice." Gary said in a fowl whisper back.

"Whatever Gary, your little nicknames and crude comments won't scar me. I'm not so naive

any more." Ash said firmly. "We'll have to see about that, now wont we." Gary shot Ash a cocky grin.

"PIKA!!!!!"((ASH!!)) The small electric mouse cooed in excitement as he bolted

across the room towards his master."Ahaha!! Pikachu!!! Hey buddy! Did you have fun? I missed you!!" Ash said picking Pikachu up

from the ground and the small Pokemon nuzzled his face. Gary watched and rolled his eyes.

But he did notice something, ever since Ash had gotten to the lab this was the first of what he

though he saw of that generally happy young man he use to bug all those years ago again."Pika! Piii, Pikachu!!"((I learned some new attacks!!)) Pikachu responded proudly. Just then

Professor Oak entered the room holding a Poke ball and a sleeping Togepi buried deep in its

egg.

"Here Ash, well really this was all I needed you for. You can leave whenever it suits you now."

He said and handed him the ball and baby. "Okay, I should be off." Ash said putting the Pokeball and Togepi carefully into his bag and

stood up. "See you tomorrow morning Gary. Be sure to be ready to go when I drop by. Bye

Professor Oak." He finished as he put his rain coat back on. Pikachu happily perched on his

shoulder.

"Whatever." Gary said not remotely interested.

"Goodbye Ash and thank you." Samuel smiled and waved.

"No problem." Ash said out the door. As he ventured out into the rain once more. He had no

time to worry about thunder or mud puddles. He was instead deeply lost in thought. Unlike the

trip to the lab, the trip home was virtually flawless no thunder or mud. Pikachu tried countless

times to break Ash's train of thought. But utterly failed each attempt, Pikachu wasn't the only

one who couldn't get through Ash's inexplicable barrier. As they reached the house Delia ran to the door in utter delight to see her boys. But to her disappointment they didn't return the

love. Instead Ash went straight to his room without a word.

"Pikachu, I've been thinking." Ash said finally.

"Chaaa."((obviously)) Pikachu responded."And I've come to the conclusion that I'm not so sure that I am mature enough to handle this

trip...""Pi? Pika kacu?"(Why? You've been on many journeys. And have matured greatly.)"Sure I've grown a lot. But I know defiantly that I wont be able to handle all of Gary's critism

and then an awkward empty visit with the girl I thought I was in love with a few years ago,

and lets not forget that she's my ex-best friend. I don't know if I still have those feelings for

her. And I'm not sure I'll be okay if I see her in the arms of another man." "Pika, Pikachu."((Everything will turn out right. You'll see.))"I sure hope your right buddy. I sure hope your right…" Ash said finally.

As soon as Ash had left Gary stormed up stairs. He didn't have a lot to say except for

the fact that he really didn't want to go. But his mind pondered on one thing his grandfather

said to him. The girlfriend bit. He never thought he was capable of settling down. He was

always perfectly fine with absolutely no commitment. But now his mind lingered on the

thought… could he ever fall in love? He had never had this problem before. Not even the

slightest crush, sure he found plenty of the women who he picked up attractive. But he never

developed any feelings for them. Mostly he found them quite boring; they were all the same

floundering bimbos who were completely mad for him. He had a different chick almost every

two days. The thought of love was completely redundant to him, for all he knew it didn't even

exist. He just shrugged the thought off and went to get ready for bed. Unfortunately this has

only just begun.

**A/N:  
Hai,...Okay, so it was short. But not as short as the preview!  
--  
I dont know what to think about it... I guess if you like it you'll review and and stuff. And If you dont. Than you wont bother.  
Anywaaaaays. It may be a while until I update again. I've been awfully busy latly but I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. **

**Much love Cliche.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3- So the journey begins. **  
'Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep….' screamed the little black alarm clock sitting on Gary's bedside table.

"Uhg," Gary moaned slightly and looked up it was 7:00. He smacked the snooze button and kept his face buried in his pillow. Trying to remember why he had to get up this early

in the first place. Then after the alarm sounded for the second time he remembered. "Why does that twerp need to leave so fucking early in the morning?" Gary hissed as he

raised his body from the warmth and security of his duvet cover. He slumped lazily over his desk as he tried to reach the traveling bag hidden behind it. When he finally retrieved it  
he got dressed and made his way down stairs. There his sister May was looking chipper than usual reading a magazine and eating some Poke flakes.

"Why baby brother isn't it a bit early yet for you to be out and about?" She said raising an eyebrow. Again annoyed by his older sister he scowled.

"Fuck May, are you stupid? Of course it's too early yet for me to be up." He said in a groggy voice as he poured some Orange juice in a glass.

Ignoring his insult May responded. "Well then why are you up?"

"Ash's going to be here in 15 minuets and I have to be packed and ready when he gets here. That's why, and I'm not in the mood to explain, ask Grandpa later." Gary said

draining the liquid and then back up the stairs he went. He packed his bag and brushed his teeth. Then just as he was on his way down the stairs for the second time Ash arrived

at his door. Gary pulled his bag higher onto his shoulder and then stormed through the door pushing Ash aside as he did so.

"Well good morning to you too." Ash said sarcastically.

"Cut the chit-chat Ash and let's just get going." Gary said aggressively. "I'd rather this be over sooner than later."

"Whatever." Ash said in response. "If you want to keep conversations at their minimum then I might as well tell you now. I intend on making it to Pewter today so try not to

disrupt my plans." Ash said sternly as he walked quickly.

"Well, I'm not going to hurry up because of you twerp." Gary smirked as Ash gawked. "This is supposed to be a learning experience for 'me' and learning takes time. Wait…

you wouldn't know that because you don't learn." Gary snapped.

"Ahaha, very funny Oak. Fine, if you want to take your time. Then I will gladly leave you behind." Ash said not slowing his steady pace. Pikachu popped his head out of Ash's bag.

"Chaa?"(Yawn Morning!) Pikachu cooed sleepily.

"Oh, good morning buddy!!" Ash smiled. "How'd yeah sleep?"

"Pi Pikachu!"(Really good!!) Pikachu cooed lightly as he stretched his tiny yellow arms.

"That's great! Is Togepi still sleeping?" Ash questioned as Pikachu nodded.

"Ash what do you intend on doing when we get to Pewter?" Gary questioned arrogantly, already knowing the probable answer. You see, Gary can vaguely remember anything

from Ash's previous journeys if anything at all. But one thing he sure as hell does remember is how Ash traveled with two other people, Brock and Misty. Brock, the leader of the  
Pewter gym and also an increasingly popular Pokemon breeder; also first of those two people they were obviously going to meet up with.

"I don't know exactly, what we do depends on what time we reach the city. We may go visit Brock. Or we may just find a place to make camp. And no, were absolutely not

going to stay at the hotel. Don't even ask. If we don't stop in town we'll stop outside of Mt. Moon." Ash responded. "Oh, and if your bored. Why don't you start on your list, as  
you said you'd rather this be over sooner than later." Ash suggested.

"Okay…well, if I'm going to get a start on this so called project then… I'm afraid that you're going to have to slow down." Gary said sternly. "I do after all have to _Observe_ and __

Record." He finished sarcastically.

"Well if I'm moving to fast for you to _observe _and _record._ Then you better find something else to occupy yourself while were walking. And work on your list when we stop to

camp. There is no way I am slowing down." Ash said stubbornly. Gary raised an eyebrow at Ash's determination to get to Pewter so quickly. What was his deal?

"Ash, why the hell do you want to get to Pewter so quickly? Where are we going exactly?" Ash then realized he had never told Gary where he was taking them, and now that he

thought about it he wasn't sure if that would be such a good Idea. And well, its not like he did this purposely to hurt Gary, he didn't know Gary would be joining him when he

made these plans! So really it wasn't his fault. But good idea or not, Gary would find out sooner or later. So Ash just let it all out.

"Gary we have a Ferry to catch in like 10 days to The- the ….."

"The what?… where are we going Ketchum?" Gary crossed his arms.

"The Orange Islands…" Ash coughed out and paused. As Gary's facial expression paled and his eyes became wide. You see, Gary had vowed that he would never visit the

Orange Islands in such an occasion that he may run into his parents… or the truth. He knew that if he ran into his parents that he would completely loose it. And he knew it would  
be better for both himself and his parents if he just never ever saw them again. "Oh shit Ash…" Was all Gary could come to say.

Ash scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. Not really knowing what to say. He couldn't afford to put off another trip to the islands. Not this time anyway, he had

registered for a competition on Shamooti Island Months ago. And he simply couldn't cancel now. He had been so excited about this trip. And when he had registered for the

Competition they had sent him his Ferry ticket, two bonus tickets and an all expenses paid vacation stay at the Crocowna Lodge for however long the competition lasted. This

kind of opportunity didn't come along every day. And Ash really wanted to go. So he decided to try to sway Gary.

"Gary, I'm sorry man really, but I know that this will be alright. Okay? Trust me, I've been to the islands many time's before. There huge! And I've never ran into your parents,

never ever. I doubt that the one time you come with me it will be any different." Ash said while attempting to comfort his rival. Gary swallowed deeply. And pushed ahead of Ash.

"Whatever, lets just go." He hissed quietly. Ash then nodded and hurried to catch up to him. Little did Gary know, was that Ash had other reasons for wanting to get to Pewter

so quickly. Ash had really needed to talk to Brock. Well, Brock had always been the type of person who could make these kind of situations run more smoothly than they

normally would. Being older he always just had the authority. He never had any problems mediating Ash's arguments with Misty in the past. Why not now with Gary?

The rest of the trip to Pewter had been deathly silent. Which Ash had no problem at all with, they had made it to Pewter city earlier than Ash had first expected. And Ash had

been delighted. Gary on the other hand was completely miserable. They had wandered aimlessly through the quiet city. Until Ash had broken the silence.

"Well, since were so early. I've decide were going to stop at the gym." Gary said nothing but instead glared angrily at Ash. "Oh….kaay…" Ash said, and kept walking. "I don't

know why your mad at me! I haven't done anything and you know it. I'm sorry I made plan's for this months ago. And I'm sorry that you have to come with me. But there isn't a  
lot we can do about it now, is there." Ash explained quietly. Gary ignored Ash and continued to scowl. Sure he knew that Ash was right about everything but his foolish pride would never let him admit it.

Only minutes later did Ash and Gary find themselves mounting the front stoop of the timeless Pewter gym. Ash pushed the door open and enthusiastically called out for Brock. A

little nerdy looking man poked his head out from the door to the side. His expression instantly changed from curious to delighted.

"Why Hello Ash! Its been so long! And Gary how've you been?" The little man asked.

"Hi Dexter! Its sure has been a while. Is Brock around?" Ash asked.

"Hey Dexter, uhm… I've been better." Gary coughed and then averted his glaze again.

"Why yes, yes he is! This must be Brocks lucky day or something!" The man cooed his eyes wide.

"Why is that Dex? What's going on?" Ash questioned.

"Well Ash, lately activity at the gym's been pretty slow… And we haven't had a lot of people here to challenge or see Brock. But today not only do we have you boys, we have

a beautiful young woman!" He said cheerfully as Gary looked up with interest.

"A beautiful young woman? Does Brock have a girlfriend!!?!" Ash asked with excitement.

"Not that I know of, all he told me was that this girl was an old friend of his. Here, let me take you to them!" He smiled. And Ash followed eagerly while Gary followed curiously.  
As they entered the room Ash instantly halted causing Gary to bump into him.

"Hey! What's your fucking deal!!?" Gary hissed as he looked up to see what Ash had seen. His jaw dropped at the sight of a gorgeous red head talking to Brock. "What a

fox…" Gary said as a cocky smile returned to his face, while he popped his collar slightly and ran a hand through his unruly mop of Brunette spikes. "Watch the master at work.."  
He said as pushed his way in front of Ash to proceed forward to the red head while Ash stood frozen in place. He wasn't ready for this, but he should have known who it would

have been when Dexter had mentioned 'old friend'. The young woman visiting Brock was none other than… dear old Misty.

"Oh, hi Gary… what brings you here?" Brock questioned with distaste as Gary smiled and winked at Misty.

"What brings me here you ask?" Gary answered. He then threw his thumb over his shoulder. "Ash." He answered and both Misty and Brock looked over at the shell-shocked

Ash.

"Oh! Jeeze! Ash!! Come on over buddy!!" Brock greed excitedly as Misty had locked eyes with Ash. He swallowed deeply and proceeded forward, his eyes never leaving

Misty's. He was trapped, like fly lost in a spider web…

**OC: Kkekekekkekekek yes, I know it wasnt too long.. but how'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!! And ignore my grammer mistakes.  
Much love Clichexx 3**.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 How lovely of you to join us.  
**"Uh… ah-hah-ha… hiya Brocko!" Ash said as he had flashed his eyes from Brocks face back to Misty's vice grip glare.

"How've you been man?" Brock questioned as he pulled him into a hug. "Hey arnt you gonna greet Misty?"

Ash ended the hug quite abruptly and looked unwillingly back at Misty. "Erm.. Hey Mist." He said awkwardly. Misty had returned his awkward hello with an equally awkward (if not more awkward) hug.

"Hi, Ash." She said shyly as she pulled away from the terrible excuse of a hug.

"Isn't this great you guys! Just like the old days!" Brock exclaimed excitedly as both Misty and Ash shifted uncomfortably.

"So, what brings you and Gary here Ash?" Brock questioned.

"Well, uh just passing through town, yuh know. Though I might drop a line, but woooow. Look at the time!" Ash said quickly.

"Gary and I should be going soon, but before I do I have something to give you Mis…" Ash rambled on as Gary punched his arm. "..ty, ow, what the fuck man." Ash said quietly enough that only Gary could hear.

"Oh, I thought that maybe you boys could stay and visit with us for a bit longer…" Brock said disappointedly.

"Wait, could you two give Ash and I a second?" Gary said sternly. Ash glared at Gary while Brock nodded.

"Sure go ahead." Gary grabbed onto Ash's shirt and pulled him aside.

"What are you doing?!" Gary hissed. "It was your idea to come here in the first place."

"Yeah! It was, and now it's my idea to leave." Ash hissed back. "Anyway, why do you care!? You didn't want to come here at all!"

"Yeah I didnt! But really, I'm just tired of walking. I wouldn't mind sitting and recharging a bit, you know man?" Gary in response.

"Nice try Oak, I know very well the only reason you want to stay is because of Misty." Ash said rolling his eyes.

"Okay yeah, your right." Gary said grinning to himself. "But how could you not want to hang out with her?!" Gary said looking over towards her and shot her a cocky smirk at

which she raised an eyebrow. "In case you haven't noticed…" Gary trailed off in a harsh whisper. "She got hot!" At Gary's cue Ash looked towards Misty. Well, he couldn't

argue… she did look cute. She no longer sported the tomboyish look. And her hair had grown out nicely. But, it really didn't make much of a difference to Ash, considering he

always thought of her as no less than gorgeous. Not like he'd ever admit it though.

"Uhg, Gary you are remotely hopeless." Ash said a dazed look upon his eyes.

"Yeah, okay Ashtina, whatever, lets just stay a bit longer, I know we have some time to burn, and I'd rather not waste it on advancing to the fucking Orange Islands. Let's not

forget that I'm still furious with you." Gary said in quick angry tone.

"Okay, okay, yeah… alright. We'll stay for a drink or two. But when I'm ready to leave, were leaving." Ash said sternly as Gary nodded carelessly and sauntered back over to

where Misty sat. Before Ash could even take two steps back in their direction he heard Gary whipping out the old Oak charm.

"Hey baby's your sign?" He smoothly trailed on leaving Misty with no time to respond

"Because it looks like we might be a match made in heaven."

"Ew, okay Gary. Lay off. I'm not like any of your bimbo cheerleaders." Misty said finally after holding back as long as she could. "I unlike them… and maybe even you have a

fully functional brain. And know better than to fall for tacky lines like that." She said turning away and crossing her arms. Ash couldn't help but smile; sure it was weird being

around her again. But it was nice to find that some things never change.

"Ooh feisty, must be the red hair." Gary said ignoring her insult.

"Either that or it's your face." Misty snapped leaving Gary rather confused.

"wha-?" He questioned putting a hand on his cheek. He was moderately baffled. A woman had never been so rude to him before. And he was having a hard time understanding it.

"God are you slow!" Misty said laughing to herself as Ash from afar joined her in her guffaw. He couldn't help himself.

"Cut down!" Ash yelled as Gary squinted in annoyance.

"Shut it, twerp." He said loudly.

Brock finally spoke up after observing the scene around him.

"How about I get us some drinks?" He questioned as Misty nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea Brock. If you could, I'd like a White Russian hold the ice…" She said brightly.

"Yeah, that's fine, what about you Gary? Ash?" Brock questioned.

"Uhm… I'd just like a Vodka and sprite." Ash responded quickly.

"Uh, a beer would be fine." Gary said in a rather fowl tone.

"Good man," Brock said grinning as Gary sneered at him. "I think I'll have a beer too, now if you don't mind Ill just go and get our drinks." Brock said leaving the room. The

room fell silent as Brock departed. But not for long, as Misty quickly broke the silence.

"So Ash what was that you wanted to give me?" Misty questioned. Ash looked up rather startled at her voice.

"Huh?" He paused. "Oh, what I wanted to give you?"

"Yeah!" She responded, As Gary remained silent wallowing in self pity once again.

"Oh, well its not really from me… its actually from the Professor. Its Togepi and Horsie. He couldn't send to you so he was gonna get me to deliver them to you." He said taking

out the soundly sleeping egg and pokeball. Misty's teal eyes beamed with delight as she saw her beloved pokemon. She instantly stood up from the spot she was sitting parallel

from Gary and walked over towards Ash. She accidentally bumped into his arm and quickly apologized but Gary didn't seize to snap.

"Watch where your walking carrot top." He yelled pulling his arm towards his chest. Misty paused and squinted.

"Jesus Christ! What's with the attitude?! Jerk! I said I was sorry!" Misty said heatedly.

"What's with my attitude?! Are you fucking kidding me? Look at you!" Gary hissed. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Whatever porcupine." She responded impolitely and continued on her way over to Ash.  
_  
"whatever porcupine_" He mimicked her crossing his arms as if he was in middles school still. Misty ignored this and sat beside Ash rather closely as he shifted and froze in

uncomfort. She reached across him and grabbed her pokemon and as she did so her soft hand brushed against his. She hadn't had seemed to notice this but Ash most definatly

did. He inched away from her as he laughed nervously. Misty didn't notice this either, but Gary had. Ash had felt Gary's piercing blue eyes staring him down and unwilling looked  
towards him and Gary very quickly read the look on his face. Panic. Gary raised an eyebrow in confusion and shock. But before Gary could say anything Brock returned with the drinks.

"Who wants cocktails?!' He said cheerfully. Misty squealed in excitement and stood instantly.

"Yay!" She said taking hers. "Thank Brocko!" She smiled warmly and took a sip of her drink and cooed to herself. "Mmm, so good, should be illegal." She then sat down beside  
Brock leaving Ash relieved. Gary stood up to retrive his drink and while he was at it he grabbed Ash's drink as well. He causally sat down beside Ash and handed him his drink.

"Uh, thanks man." Ash said smiling weakly.

"Yeah! You better be thankful buddy." Gary said sharply and winked at Ash as he cracked his beer.

"So Ash.." Brock said as he took a sip of his beer. "Where are you and Gary off to anyways?"

"Oh, uhm… I'm taking part in a tournament on the Orange Islands in a few days…" Ash said simply.

"Oh! I know what you're talking about! The Orange Island cup!, that tournament sounds like its rather exclusive! Ahaha, its kind of Ironic…" Brock said in response.

"Yeah its really exclusive, I can hardly wait. Although… I cant help but wonder what's Ironic about it." Ash said.

"Oh, Misty didn't tell you?" Brock said raising an eyebrow.

"No! Ahah! I didn't… It never even crossed my mind." Misty interrupted laughing to herself.

"Tell us what?" Ash questioned.

"Oh! Well I'm coincidently on my way to the Orange Islands as well! I was going to pay Melody a Visit on Shamooti Island!" Misty answered evenly. Gary gave Misty a  
questioning look.

"Hey red. Tell me this, If your going to Shamooti. Then why the hell you back here? You do live in Cerulean don't you? And… the last time I checked. The Orange Islands were

the opposite way from Cerulean than here." Gary asked cautiously. Misty squinted at Gary.

"Well duh! I do know where the Orange Islands are you know. I came here for a reason." Misty stated in response.

"What reason is that exactly?" Gary questioned.

"I didn't want to travel alone all the way to the Orange Islands. So I decided to come and see if Brock could accompany me on my travels." Misty said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, so can he?" Ash questioned looking over at Brock.

"Well, I never really had a chance to answer her question because you two came and kind of distracted us from our conversation. And… I hate to disappoint you Misty, but I

really cant leave. I can't close the gym down, and there's no-one available at the moment to watch it for me. Sorry babe." Brock said frowning slightly. "But next time…" Brock

smiled weakly…

"Aw… bummer." Misty said in a disappointed tone.

"Hey, Mist… I know that I cant go with you… But you don't necessarily have to go alone…" Brock Trailed off as Misty looked up and Ash's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Well, Ash and Gary are going to the Orange Islands. Why don't you just stick around them until you get to Shamooti?!" Ash focused all his attention on Misty while Gary

attentively watched this escapade in enjoyment.

"Oh my gawd! That is like totally a great Idea Brock! What do you think about it Ash? Gary? You think it would be okay if I tagged along?" Misty questioned hopefully as she

looked over at Ash and Gary.

Ash stuttered on… and it seemed as though he couldn't get the right answer to come out. He couldn't just say no! That would be mean. But he really didn't want her to come

along. All he wanted was to be out of her paralyzing presence. Its not like he didn't still enjoy Misty as a person. She just… you know made him uncomfortable. And really it

wasn't like he was blaming her for making him feel so uneasy in her presence… she probably didn't even notice. "Ah, uhm… well.. I- you see.." But before Ash actually

amounted to a real answer Gary responded.

"You mean Red over there, come with US? To the Orange Islands?!" He questioned.

"Yeah, That's the idea." Brock said raising an eyebrow.

"Well then, of course she can come! Ash and I would love her company. Like I always say… the more the merrier!" Gary said grinning widely as Ash pounded back the rest of

his drink. He smirked at Ash and calmly took a slug of his beer. "Eh Ash!? Having Misty tag along sounds like a splendid idea, doesn't it?" He said elbowing Ash in the stomach

so Ash would nod instead of respond verbally. And in success Ash weakly nodded and then put his head between his lap. He knew that Gary was doing this for two obvious

reasons. One, to get a little bit closer to Misty, If yeah know what I mean! And two, to get back at him, because obviously, Gary could see the pain this caused Ash and was

enjoying this way too much to let it end tonight.

"Well then its settled. Misty is going along with you two, when you leave." Brock said smiling.

And Misty nodded excitedly. She got up and pushed Ash's arm. And he unwillingly looked up at her.

"Hey Ash! Isn't this rad!? Just like back in the day. Although, no longer do you owe me anything…I think maybe after this I may owe you something." She winked playfully and

left the room. Ash groaned to himself. No longer was Gary the only one not so excited about this trip. Gary raised his head triumphantly. He had gotten his revenge a lot easier

than expected and as a bonus he got a hot chick to travel with them too.

"Hey Brock, mind refilling my drink?" Ash questioned holding his empty glass up. "And this time… make it a double. This is gonna be one hell of a night." Brock stood and

nodded slightly taking the glass from Ash and leaving the room.

"Sure Ash, hell while I'm at it how about I bring everyone back a refill." Brock questioned looking over towards Gary. Gary smiled at Brock and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good man." He responded simply. As Brock grabbed Misty's glass for refill and left the room. As soon as the were alone Gary turned to Ash.

"Whata matter Ashy Boy. Feeling a little uncomfortable with our traveling arrangements?" Gary asked as Ash looked up slightly. "Too bad. I'm not near done with making this

trip as much of a living hell to you, as it is to me. Suck it up buddy cause this aint getting any better." Gary said harshly and laughed ignorantly to himself, as Misty entered the

room holding a bag of her stuff. Gary ran a hand through his spikes and winked at her as she passed by and she just shook her head.

"As if, I'm going to have to put up with Mr. Smooth over here the whole trip, eh Ash! Me and you will be Crazy by then end of it I swear!" She said laughing to her self at Gary's  
expense as Ash offered a weak chuckle of his own.

"Yeah, I suppose Mist."

"That? Coming from you carrot top? Riiiiiiiight." Gary said raising an eyebrow skeptically as Misty ignored his comment.

"Hey! Where'd Brock go? And My drink?!" Misty questioned sitting down again.

"Went to refresh our drinks. DUH. God, if I didn't know any better I'd say your becoming more and more like your sisters as the days go by." Gary said.

"Me? Like them? No way!" Misty defended herself.

"That's what I call denial." Gary said softly crossing his arms.

"NO! I am SO much more mature then them you have no idea." Misty said quickly.

"Oh, okay. Ill believe it when I see it." Misty squinted her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." She snapped.

"Yeah, whatever is right." Gary said quickly.

"Creep." Misty said simply.

"Oh, so this is how you want to play it!" Gary said in a highly amused tone. "Skank!"

"Man whore!"

"FROTCH!"

"uh… PORCUPINE!" Misty yelled.

"Again with the Porcupine!" Gary exclaimed. "I think Miss. Ego's loosing her touch."

"YOU WISH, I could go all night."

"Pfft. Okay."

"Okay then!" Gary responded.

"alright."

"ALRIGHT."

But just as Misty was to yell back a response Brock came back with the beverages.

"1 white Russian, 1 vodka double with sprite and 2 beers." Brock said holding the trey as if he was a bartender.

"Hook me up!" Gary said loudly as Brock lightly tossed the beer. Ash stood and grabbed his drink and Misty's and on his way back to his seat he placed her drink in front of

her.

"Awe, thank you Ash! That's so sweet." Misty sweetly as Ash nodded quickly and went back to his seat. He took a sip of his drink and then took a deep breath. He looked

towards the clock.

"Wow, is it seriously already 4 pm?" Ash said aloud. Misty looked down at her wrist watch and nodded. "Jesus, time sure does fly! Brock, Misty, Gary… I'd hate to be the

party pooper or anything but we seriously have to hit the road, now."

"Aww, really?" Brock questioned quickly.

"Im afraid so." Ash nodded draining the rest of his drink. He stood for a moment as the burning sensation that came from the alcoholic drink dimmed.

"Well, uhm… it was sure nice seeing you all…" Brock trailed off trying desperately to hide the tone of disappointment that seeped through. "well, yeah… It probably would be

best if you guys left soon. I have some paper work to do…yeah paperwork.." He looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, thanks for the beer." Gary said then belched and left the room calmly.

"Oh Brock! Goodbyes are always so hardddd!" Misty said miserably as tears welled in here eyes. "Im going to miss you soooooo much!" She burst into tears and clung onto

him.

"I'll miss you too Misty. Have fun for me while your gone!" He said clinging back onto her.

"I promise I will!" Misty said as she pulled herself away from him.

"Nice seeing you again Brock! I missed you man." Ash said smiling weakly at Brock. Brock smiled back."Yeah, it was nice. You take care of her okay." Brock said gesturing to

Misty and she smiled adoringly at him.

"Will do man. Come on Mist…" Ash said turning around as Misty hesitantly left Brocks side to follow Ash. When they got back to the front door Dexter came running up to  
them.

"Hey! Your leaving already?!" He questioned.

"Yeah, im afraid so… nice seeing you again Dex." Ash said simply as he pushed the door open to see Gary sitting under a tree waiting for them.

"Took yeah long enough!" Gary hissed as he lazily got up.

"Oh whatever." Ash said snidely as he walked out to the side walk. Misty jogged slightly to catch up.

"Hey, were we going now?" Gary questioned scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, obviously we have to go through Cerulean. So of course were on our way to Mt. Moon." Ash said sarcastically.

"nyah nyah nyah mt moon." Gary mocked Ash as Misty giggled.

"Real Mature Gary." Ash said irritably.

"Oh Ash isnt this great! Just like the old days. Me, youu, Pikachu, Togepi, and Gary! This is totally gonna be soo fun!" She smiled to herself rather pleased.

"Yeah ! Like totally!" Gary said in a irritating mocking voice.

"Shuttup Gary!" Misty pouted and crossed her arms. Ash remained quiet and kept his pace rather consistent. He had no idea how to answer her. And he wasn't sure if he

wanted too.. Hell he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to go the Orange islands anymore. But that definatly didn't stop him from pacing forward.

'oh yes Mist, so wonderful of you to join us…' Ash's mind raced but he just kept on walking. He thought he had heard Misty or even Gary say something but he didn't care. All

he cared about right now was getting this over with. And that's exactly what he was going to do.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Cutting it a little bit close, don't cha think?  
Disclaimer: Its pree obv I dun own pokemon.. cause the pokemon showz suck now. And I dun suck. Im actually pree fly.**  
Just as the trio had set off on their way to Mt. Moon, the once so brilliant summer sun dimmed and faded into a rather spectacular sunset displaying arrays of Orange and Red.

Misty swung her bag joyfully as she skipped down the path on the way out of Pewter. Note this behavior was a complete contrast to her usually mature structure.

Both Ash and Gary staggered behind. Ash burped slightly and covered his mouth instantly. It maybe seemed as thought the alcohol was kicking in?

"You know, you guyhs… I think I might be a litthle drunk! hic—cup" He announced slurring his words a little.

Gary looked over towards him somewhat unimpressed.

"Lucky you.." He said crossing his arms. "I' am unfortunately not, two beer don't really do it for me anymore."

"Well yhoo should know I dhont drihnk that often.." Ash said smirking to himself as Gary rolled his eyes.

"Nooooo, really?!?! I would have NEVER had guessed Ketchum." He snapped sarcastically.

"Ahah! I hic-cup! don't think you're the ohnly one that mahy be a litthle drunk Ash!" Misty laughed out loud.

"Ah-..." As Ash was responding he was unexpectedly cut off by a rather unstable Misty falling on her ass for no apparent reason what so ever.

"WHAAAAAA!" She cried out as she fell to the ground. Both Ash and Gary eyed her quietly. Finally Ash broke the silence.

"Hey Myst you okay?" He muffled as he stumbled past a rather irritable Gary. Misty looked up towards Ash as he held his hand out for her.

And out of nowhere she burst into laughter. Ash grinned clumsily while Misty grabbed his hand and made attempt to stand, just to find herself falling down again.

She giggled wildly as Ash held out his hand once again. She this time pulled a bit too hard and ended up causing Ash to loose his balance as well.

He fell backwards and burst into laughter. Gary shook his head and shaded his eyes in embarrassment.

"This seriously is shit you guys." Gary said firmly as he sped his pace up. Both Ash and Misty looked over at him.

"What's his deal?" Ash whispered rudely under his breath to Misty as if he was a grade schooler scowling about a unhappy teacher.

Misty just responded with a half assed shrug. Gary ignored his comment and held both of his hands out to help the two up.

With out much effort he had them back on their own feet within seconds.

"As if I'm stuck here babysitting you two." He scowled as Misty lost her balance once again and fell against him. He smirked to himself. "Well I guess, it's not all so bad."

He put his arm around her waste to hold her up.

"Okay, You guys its going to be getting dark any time now I think I can see Mt. Moon ahead. We should get-…"Gary looked over towards where Ash had been standing, the

key word here is 'had' and realized neither Ash or Misty were able to walk on their own anymore. Gary reluctantly helped Ash back up and supported his back with an arm

while Misty clung onto Gary's other one and he walked them… slowly but surely towards the Mountain.

"Remind me NEVER to let you two drink again EVER!" Gary hissed. "Unless of course I'm going to FOR SURE get drunk too."

As darkness absorbed the landscape Gary staggered towards the Mountain with Misty dozing off against him and Ash bitching about something he read in the PokeTymes.

"Those damnn rehportahs dunno nothingh about the Pokehmnon world…" Ash scowled.

"Okay, seriously Ash… if you don't shut the hell up. I'm going to fucking leave you here." Gary snapped.

"What side are you on anhyways!!" Ash yelled in response.

"Could you two be quiet… I got a head ache." Misty said lightly.

"Sorry Mist…" Ash said sounding ashamed.

"Sorry 'bout that Red." Gary said looking down at her. She smiled weakly.

"Is kay. Are we almost there?" She said looking up slightly.

"Yeah… its right over that hill." He said motioning towards a hill a head of them. "Do you think you could walk now?"

"Why?!" Misty questioned. "Are we too heavy for you?!" Misty teased slightly.

"Noo.. but, bye the sounds of it… the alcohol in your system seems to be wearing off. Either that… or your just getting used to it. You've stopped slurring your words.

I just think we would get there faster if I didn't have to drag you too!" Gary said calmly.

"Uhm… I'm pretty sure I'm not completely sober yet… and I keep wanting to fall asleep. But yeah. I could walk… It looks like it might down pour…" She said nodding and

just as if she was on cue with the rain Gary had felt a rain drop dribble down his cheek.

"Even more of a reason for us to get there quicker!" Gary said as he let go of Misty's waist and she clumsily stumbled forward.

After that the trip went much faster.

As they finally entered the black abyss of the mountain, the rain had really started coming down.

"Oh thank god. I think we might have beat the worst of the storm." Gary said leaning a very chatty Ash against the wall. "We should probably keep moving forward though…

sounds like the winds picking up.

And I for one DO NOT want the cold rain blowing on me all night…" Gary pushed the sopping wet locks of his shaggy brunette hair from his eyes and watched as Misty sat

against the wall and rested her forehead on her knees.

"Hey red, you okay?" Gary questioned as he left Ash leaning against the wall mumbling some sort of nonsense.

Misty looked up and smiled weakly. "Yeah… I'm just not feeling so great right now. I'm really, really tired…and everything is still a bit blurred. Do we have to keep going?"

Gary gave Misty a look of sympathy. "I'm afraid so…" He said weakly in response as he sat beside her. Misty let out a shaky breath and nodded.

KABOOM a snap of thunder shook the Mountain and startled Misty causing her to jump and grabbed Gary's hand. Feeling rather foolish after the fact she smiled at him and

gently pulled her hand away.

"Sorry about that…" Misty said looking away and then yawning.

"No, biggie carrot top. Girls are always trying find excuses to get a piece of me. So I'm about used to it by now." He said proudly as a huge mocking grin stretched across his face.

"Uhg.. Gary… I'm too tired for your lame ego right now. Just quit." Misty said crossing her arms.

"Hey! Cant blame a guy for wanting to lighten the mood." Gary said putting an arm around her and pulling her closer as he did so he whispered into her ear.

"And you can pretend that your immune to my natural charm. But we both know its nothing short of a fabrication." Instead of giving Gary the reaction he had expected Misty had

buried her face into his chest and replied in a groggy voice.. "What-ever…. Gary.. I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit now." And she before he knew it she was fast asleep

against him.

"Awwwwwwww Crap. Now I'm back to carrying Misty and Mr. Opinionated over there God Damnit."

Gary scowled as he then carefully pulled Misty into the cradling position and stood up. He then looked towards Ash. Who appeared to be yelling at an imaginary Pidgey.

"Hey! Ketchum!" Gary said sternly as A very angry Ash looked up from the imaginary pokemon.

"What!" Ash yelled back it seemed as though his slurring wasn't so bad anymore.

But by from what Gary had just saw. Ash had been seeing things. And that definatly meant he wasn't sober yet.

"You think you can walk?" Gary questioned.

"What's wrong with Misty?!" Ash questioned. "Yeah.. I can walk… not too good though."

"Good, your walking. Nothing's wrong with Misty she's just really tired. So about we go and look for a place to crash." Gary said hoisting Misty up a little more and moving

forward. Ash raised an eyebrow, looked into the black abyss of the mountain and then back at Gary.

"No fucking way am I going in there when its that dark. I may be intoxicated still but-" Ash was cut off by a minor distraction that caused Gary to roll his eyes. "HEY YOU

PIDGEY.. YEAH IM TALKIN' TO YOU."

"Okay, seriously Ash. I don't need this. Just … come on." Gary said hoisting Misty up slightly as he walked forward into the darkness. Ash shook his fist in an anonymous

direction towards the imaginary Pidgey. And then stumbled to catch up with Gary. The two of them and the unconscious Misty wondered on through the pitch black of the

Mountain until just about all the light the cave opening had given them was gone. And then slightly more sober Ash spoke up.

"Where we going again?" Ash questioned.

"No where really, just somewhere to sleep." Gary replied calmly.

"How far do you think that will be?" Ash questioned shakily.

"I don't know! Why do you care?" Gary questioned sternly.

"Because I can already feel myself burn out like Misty already did. And we wont have light to see for much longer." He said putting a hand on his head. Gary stopped.

"Well, I was hoping to find a better place to sleep somewhere more out of the way. But.. your right.. It would be dangerous for us to continue on like this... here.. take Misty for

a sec." Gary said bending over to hand Misty over too him.

"What!! Why!!?!? What are you doing?!" Ash questioned frantically as he reluctantly held the unconscious Misty in his arms.

"Woah! Ash! Calm down, look at her…" He said softly as Ash looked down.

"She's shivering?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah… we need to warm her up." Gary said blankly.

"uhhhhggggg." Ash groaned in pain suddenly. " How.."

"Well.. I don't think I should let you worry about it too much now… how about we just put her to bed. And then you can go to bed too…" Gary trailed off.

"Sure… what's she gonna sleep on?" Ash asked in a wheezy voice.

"Well… we have yet to stop by Cerulean to pick up her bags. So… I guess one of us will have to share…" Gary quickly responded, Ash looked up at Gary and yawned.

"Alright… what one of us is going to share?"

"Well, I don't really care who. I have a big enough sleeping bag to share and I don't mind sharing. But I'm also pretty sure Misty wouldn't mind squeezing in a little tight with you

either if she had too. But I'm thinking that she staying with me is a better bet. Your going to both need good night rests if you wanna feel better in the morning. And we both know  
that if she slept with you in your tiny sleeping bag. That wouldn't consist of anything more of a lot of fighting and one of you ending up in the dirt." Gary explained. Ash did nothing  
more but yawn and reach for his backpack.

"Okay, then she's yours. Goodnight Gary." Ash said as he laid out his sleeping bag and got in, leaving Misty to slump against his legs. And before Gary could even respond Ash

was out like a light leaving Gary to care for Misty in the solitude of the night. Gary then took off his shirt and pulled out his sleeping bag.

"Good night Ketchum. Good night Misty" He whispered as he stood to pick Misty up. And lay her in his sleeping bag, as soon as he covered her, he climbed in too and fell fast

asleep.

Misty awoke with a splitting headache and her faced buried in mass of unfamiliar muscles. She spung back to find it was none other than Gary. Outraged and a little confused she

looked at her watch to find that it was only 5 am and she had NO idea where she was. Without thinking she lifted his arm off her waste and kicked the sleeping bag sheets off her  
and got up hastily to find she was still a bit light headed.

"UHG. I need a bath and some pain killers QUICK." Misty complained to herself as Togepi stuck its head out of her bag.

"Prii!" It cooed.

"Good morning baby. Looks like you might have had a better night than apparently I did.." She said as she looked back to the sleeping Ash and Gary and scowled in disgust.

"How about you and me go look for a place to bathe." Misty questioned as Togepi clapped its little paws together in delight.

"Toge-Priiiiiii" It answered as Misty picked it up.

"Then a yes it is." Misty said venturing forward into the darkness of the cave she would later remember was Mount Moon. She felt absolutely disgusting and rather confused. She  
couldn't quite figure out why she even wanted to travel with Ash again. As if she forgot all of the uncomfortable situations she had to go along with on her last journey with him. At  
least with Brock they had some guidance and someone who knew how to cook a half decent meal. And as if her and Ash alone wouldn't have been bad enough she had that

perv Gary to deal with aswell. Although… she had to hand it to Gary, if he hadn't have been there who knows where her and Ash would have ended up last night after drinking

like they did.

"Wow, it sure is dark in here, eh Togepi?" Misty said as she squeezed her baby pokemon closer to her chest. Togepi nodded enviously. After roughly about an hour of

wandering aimlessly in the cave to find somewhere to bath, Misty declared herself lost. It was pitch black by then and she didn't even know which direction would take her back

to the guys. She kept moving forward when the ground gave under her and sent her plummeting into a deep, dark fissure in the earth. She screamed and held on to her baby with

all her might. And as she landed her ankle broke her fall.

"Owwwwwwwwww! GOD DAMNIT!" She howled in pain. Togepi eyed its mother in worry.

"Toge?" It cooed quietly as Misty smiled weakly as she held back tears.

"Its okay Togepi! I'll be okay. I'm okay.. Ash and Gary will eventually wake up and come find me and we'll be out of here in no time!" Misty said brightly as Togepi calmed

down slightly. Misty frowned inward… "Well, I hope so anyways.."

Back at the camp site Pikachu woke up before Ash and Gary to find that Misty and Togepi were gone and without a moment spared Pikachu electra-shocked Gary and Ash out

of their deep slumber.

"What the hell Pikachu!!" Ash yelled as he sprung up.

"Yeah mouse! Whats the big idea?" Gary hissed, but before Pikachu had the time to explain Gary realized what was wrong.

"… Ash…"

"What is it.." Ash said rubbing his eye irritatedly.

"Misty's gone…"

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf?! Misty's gone!!"

"Well.. its alright.. she couldn't have gone too far…?" Gary was baffled by Ash's lack of worry.

"Ash… are you kidding me?! It wouldn't matter how far she went. Its dark In there and dangerous. We have to go and look for her…"

"No, wait.." Ash said quickly.

"What you stallin' for we gotta go find her!" Gary scowled as he pulled his shirt back on.

"I know how Misty is… What if she went to bath… if we find her like that.. she's gonna fucking kill us both." Gary stopped.

"You think that's where she is?" Gary questioned pausing for a second.

"Yeah… she always use to do that…just… I don't understand why she would go wondering alone in Mt. Moon…" Ash said clearing his throat and moving his hair out of his

eyes. Thinking back to the good ol' days Ash remembered that Misty had this habit of wandering off alone in the morning to find a place to bathe and clean up. And she always

had returned in one piece. Although, he couldn't remember any occurrences in which she had willingly left the group in the middle of a cave such as Mt. Moon.. So he wasn't

sure what to think. Gary on the other hand was annoyed.

"Did it not occur to you that Misty probably doesn't remember where we actually are? You guys were pretty drunk last night." Gary said firmly.

"… Yeah… but even if she didn't remember what cave this was why would it matter? Its still a big, dark cave!" Ash responded quickly. Gary shook his head.

"Just sitting here isn't going to help anything! If she's hurt, and we don't find her quick and it gets worse, its our fault. Its… Its……. My fault.."

"What?" Ash snapped raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me twerp." Gary snapped.

"That makes no sense at all…" Ash said ignoring the name.

"…Well to you of course it doesn't! But it would be my fault. Hell I am the reason she's here with us after all. And somewhat the reason that you two got drunk last night." Gary

said looking away and crossing his arms. Ash was dumbfounded by how Gary was acting and could hardly hold back the grin.

"How so?"

"If I hadn't have been trying so hard to make you miserable the whole time. Maybe we wouldn't have stayed longer. And maybe Misty wouldn't have joined us…and you two

wouldn't have been drinking." Gary ranted quickly.

"Is this in a round about way… an apology?!?" Ash questioned with a huge grin plastered across his face. Gary paused, what the hell was he doing? Gary did NOT freak out like  
this and he wasn't going to start now. He had to regain his cool.

"Ahahah… no twerpo that was NOT an apology. You aren't and never will be worthy of an apology from me. . Ahhh what the hell do I care about your little frotch top of a

friend anyways, you don't seem to be the slightest bit worried about her. And as far as I'm concerned she could be dead out there. And it's no book on my shelf. " Gary ranted

on thoughtlessly. Yeah ... it was cruel, rude and heartless. But that's how people thought Gary was… and Gary intended on keeping it that way. Even if maybe… just maybe it

wasn't completely true. And he wasn't sure why that would be.

Ash buried his head into his hands…

"Uhggggg. Shut up Gary! SHUT UP! You know nothing!!!! I DO care about Misty. I CARE ABOUT HER MORE THEN YOU COULD EVER FUCKING FATHEM.

Pidgeotto! GO!" He hissed as he released the bird pokemon.

"Piiiiiiiiiidge" It cooed as it was released in mid air.

"Find misty, Find her and make sure she's okay. GO! NOW!" Ash commanded breathlessly.

"Piddddddg!" It responded and sped off.

"Woahh Kiddy Katchem, calm the fuck down will yeah?" Gary scowled under his breath as he crossed his arms. Gary had no idea how much inner conflict Misty caused Ash…

sure, he knew that it made him uncomfortable, and a little unhappy… but he never thought that he could push Ash off the edge so easily. And he wasn't sure if this was an

advantage to him… or just something he should leave alone.

"Where the hell are they!!" Misty hissed under her breath starting to get worried. What if.. they didn't come.. and what if… they couldn't find her in time? Her ancle throbbed and  
she started to feel light headed.

"Toge?" Togepi questioned cluelessly clinging on to a berry that Misty had stored away in her bag for later. Misty ignored her baby for a split second to think, and Ash was the

only thing that had came to mind. She had missed him so much ever since they had parted. She missed everything from the old days… especially the constant bicker… now that

she was with him again, she wasn't going to pass anything up… she wasn't going to let this chance go to waste… she couldn't just give up hope now. She had to have faith in

Ash… she had to believe that he would come through… and be her hero… for once… she wished that he would be her hero.

Ash paced back and forth and Gary leaned against the stone wall silent. Observing a wild zubat. Gary reached into his bag and pulled out a notepad to jot down the zubat's

behavior.

Gary tried to concentrate on the pokemon but couldn't. Ash's behavior seemed much more vivid than the zubats at that moment. Ash was muttering under his breath with a look

of such worry blanketed across his face. Gary could tell that Ash was in pain. He wasn't exactly sure why… and even if he did… he probably couldn't understand it anyways.

Love was something he knew nothing about. And rarely ever was there something that Gary Oak didn't understand.

"..Pigeotto! Where the hell are you! GOD DAMNIT. WHERE." Ash yelled and fell to his knees. Pikachu cooed lightly and clung onto Ash's leg. Gary folded his arm's against

his chest uncomfortably and looked away. How was it possible for someone to care so much about someone that wasn't biologically connected to them? Was what Ash felt for

Misty… love? Gary shook his head, that was an irrational question that really shouldn't have meant anything to him. And it didn't… right?

Just as Misty had laid on her side to get comfortable Ash's Pigeotto appeared above her. Flapping his wings. Misty sat up instantly tears welling in her eyes.

"OMG Pigeotto!!!!!!! I'm so happy to see you! Go please get Ash! Get Ash and Gary! Please go! Now!" Misty commanded urgently as the bird cooed flapped its wings wildly

and sped off into the darkness. "Please hurry back.." She said aloud, and closed her eyes. There was nothing left to do but wait.

Pigeotto hurried back to the camp site to an eager Gary and A worried sick Ash. Pigeotto cooed wildly to alert Ash and Gary of the situation and then sped off in Misty's

direction with both Gary and Ash running behind. Just as it got way too dark for them to see Pigeotto used flash. And they could see perfectly.

"ASH!? Why didn't you tell me that you had a pokemon with flash with you?!?!?!" Gary hissed as he ran.

"YOU NEVER ASKED!" Ash responded breathlessly.

"AHH you idiotttt!" Gary wailed in anger.

Just before Ash respond Pigeotto stopped abruptly. Over a hole in the earth.

"MISTY?!" Ash called frantically. Misty slightly cracked her eyes open to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Ash…?" She said in a wheezy voice.

"Yo Carrot top! You down there?!" Another familiar voice called.

"Yes Misty Its me! Ash! You okay?! Hold tight were coming down to get you."

Misty smiled to herself. Her hero had come for her… but at the moment she was too out of it to regain consciousness fully.

"I'll jump down and get her.." Gary said then finally.

"What?! No! I wanna do it!" Ash said quickly.

"Look twerp, shes hurt. I can see her ankle, and quite frankly we both know I'm much stronger than you. And we want to resist as much damage as possible. It would be much

smarter for me to go down." Gary explained. Ash looked at the ground and remained silent for a moment.

"Alright… Go get her." He finally came to say. Gary with ease jumped into the hole. And picked Misty up, being mostly unconscious she didn't respond. He then very carefully

placed her Over his shoulder. And climbed back up the hole, then without much thought he laid her on the ground and looked over her curiously. Ash kneeled down beside her

as well.

"Is she okay..?" Ash asked. Gary nodded.

"I think she might of just fainted. But im not so sure weather or not her ankles broken or just twisted. She had herself a pretty harsh fall… but the outcome doesn't actually look

that bad…" Gary explained. Ash took a deep breath of relief.

"Hey Misty. You in there." Gary said loudly in hopes to wake her.

"Misty! Wake up!" Ash called along side of Gary.

"Come on Misty, enough of this." Gary said lightly as she came too. Misty's eyes began to crack open as she felt herself awaken. She heard the voices but couldn't tell who's

was who's. All she knew was that there were two people above her one, the one who had rescued her had his hand on her back. The other close at her side, she remembered

the last thing she had thought of before she had passed out. And that had been Ash. She slowly opened her eyes hoping to find Ash hovering above her as her hero. But as the

image became clearer… she saw more and more of a silhouette that looked nothing like Ash's. She moved a little and shook her head and finally jerked her eyes open to find

none other than the smug Gary Oak holding on to her. Gary was her hero…

**AN:  
OMG ITS DONE LOL! It toooook me soo long to update TT Im sorry!! Still love me? This one was my longest yet!!! And Ill try my very hardest to keep making them longer and update faster. Please Read and Review AND ignore my grammer. OH and I'd like to thank Lilineko, for being my biggest support. All of your reviews keep me motivated but she's the one who keeps me from getting tooooooooooo toooooo toooooo lazy. Thanks alot ! Love yeah girrrrl.!  
Much love Clichexx**


End file.
